Never Thik
by bLood anime
Summary: HaoLys "Never Think I don¡t love you, because Ilove You AU OoC Terminado...espero que les agrade


**Hola, bueno, esto iba a ser un regalo por el cumpleaños de Lyserg y Hao… como se podrán dar cuenta ambos pasaron hace mucho, pero aun así aquí estoy yo haciendo el fic xDDDDD.**

**Eso si, habrá un final muy lindo. Bueno, yo los dejo, que la pasen de lo mejor. Saben que los amo, gracias por seguirme este tiempo. Y como ya es de costumbre la gente sabe que mi mente esta algo retorcida xD. Al principio iba a ser un YohHao pero después dije "nee el ingles queda mejor xD" y así surgió.**

**No es songfic; en los diálogos he utilizado, partes de canciones. One-shot, contado por Lyserg. **

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no es mío, solo lo hago por el cumpleaños de Hao, y el del verdecito nada de dinero uú.**

**-platicas- ***cambio de escena (explicaciones) [mis metidas en el fic].**

**Hao: 17 Lyserg: 16**

**Sin más los dejo con esta historia…**

"**Never Think."**

**Por: Konan Nagato Akatsuki**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me desperté, tal vez, por los rayos del sol, entrometido sol, o tal vez… por mis pesadillas. No se desde hace tiempo, tengo pesadillas. Se que eso no esta bien, he investigado, y esas cosas son producidas o por cenar demasiado y no procesarlo, o por tener una mente sucia, o Por que hay algo que me esta reprimiendo.

Bueno, yo no ceno, si mucho me tomare un te verde ¿eso no es pesado o si?, la segunda, pues no he tenido una mente sucia mis padres siempre me educaron muy bien. La tercera… ahí es donde el problema aparece, y si hay algo que me persigue y que me da miedo.

Hao Asakura…

El solo escuchar su nombre, me dan escalofríos, pero, no de miedo sino… de amor…

Si… yo estoy enamorado de Hao Asakura.

Yoh su hermano, me había dicho que por la forma en que lo miraba, tal vez si era amor. Pero yo no le creía, creía que ese chico fumaba o algo así. [XD de acuerdo creo que si, estoy de acuerdo con Lyserg xD]. Siempre se ríe de una manera extraña. También Horo y Ren la parejita, ellos se ven tan lindo juntos, me pregunto si alguna vez… no Lyserg en que piensas, tu no puedes…menos con Hao.

Hao era el chico más popular de la escuela, siempre rodeado de chicas y chicos…si, chicos ¬.¬ eso era algo extraño, cada San Valentín… lo mismo… lleno de dulces, cartas, flores, chocolates, su hermano Yoh terminaba por comérselos todos, excepto los de vainilla eran sus favoritos.

Pero si había que decirlo, Hao, no estaba tan mal, bueno…muchos lo apodaban "señor de Fuego", valla razones que ha de haber [quien como Hao tan ¡Kawaii!], en fin, hoy había quedado de verme con Yoh en su casa, me dijo que era algo así como una "reunión", sigo creyendo que ese chico se droga uú. Bueno, no pasaba nada, pero yo lo sabia, sabia que cuando llegara a su casa ahí estaría Hao, no quería toparme con el, es que… creo que no quería mirarlo a los ojos, cuando había un choque de rostros, yo sentía que el mundo y el cielo se desvanecía, no sabia en donde me encontraba, solo sentía una delicada brisa acariciar mi rostro. Es lo único que se en esos momentos después, el sonríe, muy característico de el, una sonrisa: tierna, linda, a veces maliciosa [sexy, no olvides que estamos hablando de Hao el sexy xD]. Y… sexy…oh diablos deja de pensar en eso Lyserg no puede ser. Me daré una ducha, eso me ayudara a despejarme y después me iré a casa de Yoh.

El verde se metió a la regadera, sintió las gotas frías de agua recorrer su cuerpo, se estaba tranquilizando aunque fuese un poco, ni el mismo se explicaba como es que no le dirigía siquiera la palabra a Hao. Se lo comía con la vista. [Solo a Lys se lo permito n.n] y se ducho rápidamente por llamarlo así, se cambio rápidamente y salió de su hogar.

Me dirigía a casa de Yoh, diablos esta camiseta pica, pero, mi casa ya esta lejos, bueno no importa. Que se traerá Yoh entre manos, ese chico simplemente sabe más de lo que aparenta, al principio pensé que era algo distraído pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que es todo lo contrario y aun recuerdo cuando me presento a Hao…

_Flash Back_

_Yoh me estas jalando muy fuerte, que es lo que quieres a todo esto.-_

_Mi hermano acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos. Vamos a recibirlo.-_

_Pero yo no lo conozco ¬.¬.-_

_Exacto, muchacho, con más razón, anda que Horo y Ren ya nos esperan.-_

_Mm de acuerdo Yoh.-_

_No sabia como era que lo hacia pero siempre me convencía de todo, tal vez era uno de sus dotes y por lo cual muchas chicas lo perseguían, pero el solo tenia ojos para Anna, una chica fría y dura que jamás le hacia caso. [XD]._

_Llegamos al aeropuerto, era cierto Ren y Horo ya estaban ahí, muy abrazados como siempre._

_Ya ha llegado.- decía el castaño menor con sus ojos brillosos de esperar a su hermano._

_No todavía no Yoh.- decía Horo abrazando aun más a Ren._

_Y que te trae acá Lyserg.- decía Ren igual de frívolo que siempre._

_Yoh, pues que mas.-_

_El avión donde venia el gemelo aterrizo, Yoh parecía loco corriendo de un lado a otro esperando a su hermano, los pasajeros bajaban lentamente como si no hubiera prisa, a lo lejos pude divisar una persona parecida a Yoh, de acuerdo esto era macabro, eran el mismo pero Hao tenia el cabello mas largo._

_Vestía una camiseta negra ajustada unos pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos del mismo color. Su cabello iba suelto y se movía con el viento. Había que decirlo se veía bastante bien, je, Lyserg que rayos estas pensando U.u_

_-¡HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡HERMANO MIO!- Decía el castaño abalanzándose a su hermano._

_-Yoh, oh tonto te extrañe.- decía caminando dificultosamente con su hermano casi en brazos._

_-Yoh no ha dejado de hablar de ti Hao.- Horo caminaba abrazado detrás de Ren._

_-Hey, los bakkas, ¿como están?-_

_-eh si muy bien, el es Lyserg Diethel, es un joven ingles que estudia aquí por intercambio…-_

_El chico se acerco desconfiadamente, no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se avecinaba; parado frente a el solo se inclino un poco y le ofreció la mano._

_-soy Lyserg Diethel. Yoh no deja de hablar de ti.-_

_El Asakura mayor también le dio la mano y lo saludo sonrío picaronamente_

_-Hola, inglesito.- le lanzo una mirada un poco linda [diablos… por que no soy Lyserg ToT, basta, deja de torturarte]._

_Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Yoh, vaya, me sentía abochornado, Hao no dejaba de mirarme; volteaba y ahí estaban sus…hermosos uú ojos negros… no sabia como explicarlo pero, presentía que de ahora en adelante la escuela no seria tranquila._

_Fin Flash Back_

-y así fue- Hao y yo teníamos 3 clases juntos, claro, cada quien a sus distancia ya que, todos estaban casi encima de el, y yo; yo quedaba en un lado. Pero, yo lo sabía cada vez que volteaba sin querer. Ahí estaba su mirada, linda, tierna que escondía otra…ejem… pervertida.

Como fuera, eso a mi no me molestaba en realidad. No tenía en ese entonces ningún interés. Hasta que… pasados los mese me empecé a dar cuenta de algo… -tal vez Yoh tenga razón- comencé a sentir algo mas que "amistad" por el castaño mayo. Tal vez, era… ¿Amor? De acuerdo todos sabemos que eso es raro. Por que, yo… yo… yo no puedo estar con Hao. Piénsenlo, seria algo raro… pero bueno, varios chicos. Me refiero a hombre ya se le han declarado a Hao. Entre ellos se encontraba Horo, antes de estar con Ren, quería salir con Hao, pero este le dijo la verdad. _"solo te aprecio como amigo"._ Esto a su vez… bueno… esa es otra historia.

Uff… aquí estoy frente a la casa de Yoh, diablos, me estoy arrepintiendo. Que hago ¡¡que hago!! Respira Lyserg, respira no pasa nada. Bien.

Toque el timbre, de todos modos, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y, al mal tiempo dale buena cara, esa era la frase de Hao. T.T ya se me pego todo lo que dice. Control asume el control, tu puedes, si, si.

Abrieron la puerta. Oh dios… ahí estaba el. Demonios por que tenia que abrir el la puerta. Aguarden, No estaba vestido. O//O De acuerdo, si pero no de arriba, solo traía unos pantalones rojos flojos, a la cadera con un cinto con estrellas. Y… ¿arriba? Ejem… pues no se veía nada mal, su cuerpo era bien formado, pero, delgado. Oh… Lyserg deja de pensar en eso, contrólate uú.

-hola, Lyserg, hace mucho que no te veía.- sonrío picaronamente mientras se secaba su larga cabellera.

-eh… hola Hao, si es que no…no he ido a la escuela.- decía evitando su sonrojo y usando su máximo autocontrol.

-sabes… te extraño… me haces falta.- decía el castaño acercándose a Lys.

Hao. Que estas haciendo, en ese momento, yo no me podía mover…mis piernas se paralizaron. Demonios, Y ahora que, descuida…no es un tipo malo, no te hará nada. Diablos a quien engaño… se lo que pasara, ya lo he visto, cortesía…_"la mala influencia de Pilika y Tamao y sus novelas Yaoi"._

Se acerco lentamente a mi, se dirigió donde mi mejilla, noto mi sonrojo…y… me dio un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla. Aguarden ¿¡solo eso!? [Ay Lyserg. xD]. Se separo lentamente de mí. Me miro directo a los ojos. Yo estaba mas que sorprendido; es decir… Hao acababa de besarme. Eso había sido extraño…pero… me gusto.

-Sayonara, chibbi Lyserg.- (1).

Hao se perdió entre los arboles y yo. Bueno, seguía sin creerlo, entonces…Yoh tenía razón…

Yo amaba a Hao Asakura. Ahora estaba seguro de ello. Me dirigí dentro de la casa, era muy bonita y había varios retratos de Yoh y Hao juntos. Bueno, fui al cuarto de Yoh, pero al entrar pude notar cierto aroma peculiar. El aroma de Hao… demonios, todos conspiraban el día de hoy contra mi, no podía quitarme su imagen de la cabeza, el, acababa de besarme… en ese momento me sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Al entrar por completo a la habitación, Yoh estaba sentado en su cama. Con los ojos cerrados, pensé que estaba dormido y al fijarme bien, note que realmente era el mismo. Es decir, se veían realmente igual

-hola. Yoh, dime ¿para que querías que viniera?-

Eh… a hola Lyserg.- al parecer Yoh estaba si dormido. –Dime, Hao, ¿te ha dicho algo?- decía en un tono algo serio. Me sonroje un poco ¿de que? ¿A que se refería Yoh?.

-no… sobre que se trata.- yo me estaba poniendo nervioso, Yoh estaba buscando en un cajón algo, no sabia que, traía algo entre manos lo sospechaba.

-mira…- me dijo alcanzándome una especie de ¿carta? La abrí temeroso. –e…es de…H… ¿Hao?- mi voz salió quebrada, Yoh se limito a asentir.

"_Never Think"_

_Si los pétalos blancos de rosa se abren uno por uno_

_¿Los recuerdos de aquellos días podrán revivir?_

_Iluminados por la tranquilidad, la noche los hará florecer_

_Dulce y aun dolorosamente siendo teñidos._

_Como siguiendo un brillante camino, el tiempo sigue fluyendo_

_Mientras la gente se aferra al movimiento de la marea y baja, ellos renacen._

_Tu sonrisa es tan cálida que derrite mi pecho._

_Como un sueño que tuve en algún lugar._

_Aun si el presente es desgarrado por el atardecer._

_Nuestras sombras están coincidiendo._

_Lejos y distante, sin límites y profundo, nuestros destinos se cruzaron._

_Lo mantuve una y otra vez, y perdiéndolo, la razón de que nos conocimos finalmente._

_Como el cielo anhela la tierra, las flores esperan la lluvia, la noche se enamora de la mañana._

_He anhelado demasiado que nuestros dos corazones sean uno._

_Si pudiéramos aliviarnos de este sueño eterno y vernos cada noche._

_Vamos bailemos juntos esta pieza._

_Nunca pienses que…_

_Moviéndonos a través de los días, la luna es tierna y se nubla_

_Más allá de los recuerdos, el amor fluye una vez más_

_Si pudiera caminar través de tus recuerdos por primera vez_

_Quiero convertirme en una sombra y protegerte_

_Incluso si el cegado soplo del viento nos parte_

_Por favor no olvides que creo en ti_

_Nunca pienses que eres…_

_Una chispa sin rumbo, una duda flotando, como ilusiones a la deriva_

_Aun que me encuentre vagando, finalmente encontré un lugar que no cambiare_

_Aun que la oscuridad se robe el sol, las mentiras griten pecados y el pasado nos aparte del futuro_

_Sigo rodando en varios lugares, seguro que elegiré este para quedarme en el._

_Si los blancos pétalos de las rosas se esparcen uno por uno_

_¿Seremos teñidos por el cálido amanecer?_

_Y si renazco y florezco en tu pecho_

_Nuestro amor se volverá eterno._

_Nunca debes pensar, que yo no te amo._

La cerré de nuevo, algunas lagrimas estaban amenazaban con salir de mis ojos… en realidad, ¿yo era importante para el? O ¿Yoh estaba jugando sucio conmigo? Pero, vi algo que me dejo algo aun más impactado. "_de:__ Hao Asakura __para:__ Lyserg Diethel."_

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Yoh no podía ser el bromista. Respire hondamente y mira a Yoh que estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos. Yo simplemente me deje caer en la cama aun no lo entendía del todo. ¿Seria una apuesta? Que tal ¿un reto?

Hao era un amante de los retos y cada uno lo cumplía… ha… pues Lyserg Diethel no se lo dejaría tan fácil el orgullo ante todo Lyserg. U/ú

De todo lo que pude haber imaginado… termino siendo una apuesta para mí.

-nunca te pusiste a pensar que… Hao te ama también.- Yoh volteo a verme. –es decir, siempre te esta mirando ¿no?... piénsalo un poco y veras que no es una simple apuesta.-

¿Yoh, leía mentes? Por que ese ultimo comentario hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, en verdad Yoh tenia razón siempre me observaba estuviera donde estuviera eso a mi a su vez me incomodaba; por que rayos tenia que tener esos ojos tan hermoso, parecía que me hipnotizaban. Ver en su rostro cada día crecer esa semilla que al soñar deja a todo sufrir apartando el miedo a surgir.

Me muero por suplicarte, por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas mas me callo y te marchas mantengo, la esperanza de seguir capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que se esconden al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día, un poco mas, un poco mas ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar?. Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte por divertirte hasta que el sol aparezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, sintiendo el fuego en mi interior. Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Que al soñar dejar todo surgir apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Lo que pasa por mi mente me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte y ese flechazo al verte que mas dará lo que digan si estoy loco es cosa mía, y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol. Quiero estar a tu lado yo quiero perderte o morir y desde el momento de que vi tu mirada junto a la mía, desde entonces te quiero te adoro y te vuelvo a querer. Me pregunte que seria sin ti el resto de mi vida.

No me di cuenta, Yoh había salido del cuarto, yo simplemente. Me fui de su casa necesitaba ir a descansar y entretener mi mente con algo por que presentía que me volvía loco. Llegue a mi casa sentía un calor algo asfixiante, algo me decía que, no estaba solo.

Camine lentamente a mi habitación, necesitaba recostarme… pero abrí la puerta y…

El estaba en mi cuarto, Hao Asakura estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana en ese momento frote mis ojos para verificar que fuera un sueño… peor me di cuenta de que no lo era al ver que el se acercaba cada vez mas a mi sin decir palabra alguna. Termine topando con la pared, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, enserio me estaba volviendo loco o el sueño era muy real.

-Lyserg, ¿que debo hacer?- me decía muy cerca del oído.

Por fin se hacia realidad, tanto oía hablar, dibuje tu sonrisa junto a la mía, quiero mirarte, desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a ver. Era un reflejo de sol, era un poema de amor para viajar.

-Ha…Hao!, basta.- decía yo deseando ya que mi sufrimiento acabase.

El tener un sueño así era algo demasiado frustrante el saber, que jamás podría tener a Hao así de cerca de mi, era algo… hermoso y patético. Por que simplemente nunca pensé, en las consecuencias de mi amor… no me puse a analizar el daño que podía causarme si Hao no llegase nunca a fijarse en mi fue algo de lo que jamás me percate… no me puse a pensar en que pasaría después… si la farsa se acababa o el sueño continuaba, nunca me puse a pensar en que se me respetaron tantos secretos siendo que estos debían haber sido revelados por mi mismo… a lo que sin embargo; no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Simple soy un maldito cobarde que jamás se dio a la tarea de buscarle una solución a sus caprichos.

-no es un sueño Lyserg, no lo es.- me decía ahora abrazándome por la cintura, sentía sus cálidas manos posarse sobre mi cintura, y su cuerpo atrayendo el suyo. Er algo realmente hermoso. No me pidas que quiera vivir.

-si…si lo es.- le dije quitándome del abrazo ¿Por qué diablos lo hice? ¿por que cojones me tenia que enamorar yo de el?, habiendo tantas chicas lindas en la escuela, me tenia que tocar, que a este corazón, enamorarse del tipo mas narcisista de la escuela. Del mas perseguido del mas lindo, hermoso, guapo, atrevido, intrépido, sexy… ¿¡por que a mi!? Que diablos hice yo para merecer este sufrimiento.

Ya por favor que esto acabe, solo quiero permanecer en paz, no me importa ya más lo que pase. Ya no me importa Hao Asakura. Me duele amarte, los sueño que eran para ti, se pierden con cada palabra, con cada momento que espere por ti, me duele amarte asi, hasta morir, lanzándome a la nada, cuando te vi por primera vez y dije que no eras para mí.

-ya no me importa…- logre escuchar lo que mis labios pronunciaban, me deje caer a sus brazos a lo que el me recibió muy bien, unas frías lagrimas salieran de mi pálido rostro, lo sentía humedecerse cada vez mas. Ya no podía más… simplemente… no más.

-Hao… yo te amo, yo se que para ti soy solo una existencia distante y que jamás…- no pude terminar mi frase, ya que, unos labios tibios me lo impidieron… esperen… ¿¡QUE!? Como demonios me podía esta pasando esto… después de todo; no era un sueño. Demonios Lyserg el día que Hao te estaba besando realmente, tenias que estar llorando eres un bruto animal, sentía aquel dulce sabor, su sabor, se sentía tan bien, fue un beso tan fugaz, aun no podía creerlo, era simplemente algo tan delicioso… inexplicable para mi. Nos separamos lentamente, al parecer ninguno quería que aquello terminara.

Me miro con esas miradas que son de el, se me acaba el argumento y la metodología cada vez que se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía, por que este amor ya no entiende de consejos ni razones, se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalones, no me permite estar pie. Cuantas veces he intentado internarte en mi memoria, por que este amor siempre sabe hacerme respirar profundo, si pudiera arrancarme el corazón, no se como olvidarte.

-Hao… yo pensé…- decía débilmente y bajando mi mirada. No podía en ese momento mirarle a los ojos, me sentía tan apenado, que no sabía si estaba rojo de vergüenza o de amor. Volvió a abrazarme lentamente y levanto mi mentón con su mano izquierda.

_-Never Think I don't love you, because I love you.- _me dijo viéndome directamente y sonriéndome muy hermosamente para volver a besarme. Y como estamos hablando de Hao… este comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Cedí ante mis deseos, en ese momento ya nada me importaba simplemente sabia que lo amaba… me recostó lentamente en la cama, y comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva sobre mi piel, yo por mi parte esta lleno de sensaciones nuevas para mi, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y a descender sus besos. Ahora pago mi condena, su dulce locura.

Desde el momento en que te vi, se a que lo que voy yo me propongo ser de ti, una victima casi perfecta, yo me propongo ser de ti, un volcán hoy, y el amor tal vez es un mal común… y asi como vez estoy vivo aun, seria cuestión de suerte y creo que empiezo a entender, nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer. Y asi, simplemente es como debe ser, ya que al parecer éramos el uno para el otro…

"_El deseo agita en espiral pues el amor por ti el fatal, y es para siempre…_

_Nunca llegues a pensar que yo no te amo, por que yo te amo"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa regalo súper atrasado!.**

**El final no quedo bien, no como hubiese querido diablos. ¿Reviews?**

_**Sayonara chibbi Lyserg: "Adiós pequeño Lyserg"**_

_**[Tipos de Reviews que creo que habrá..]**_

**Bueno, bien, malo, eso era un fic, sabes acaso lo que es escribir, bla bla xDD.**

**La razón de este fic, aparte del as ya mencionadas, es por que me di cuenta de lo hermoso que se siente estar sin pareja, te da tiempo de conocerte un poco más xD. No se o tal vez por que me estoy desquiciando, la escuela va de lo mejor, tengo un promedio de 10 en una clase ¡¡n.n!!... haber las demás… recuerden mi cumpleañitos en Julio, ¿¡si!? (Sonrisa al estilo Horokeu xD). Para los lectores de Naruto, voy a subir un fic "Amanecer", para el cumple de Itachi… no se, me encanto como quedo xD.**

**Agradecimientos a… **

"_**Rinne Rondo", ("vals de la eternidad", o algo asi) el 2do. Opening de vampire knight, el poema de Hao.**_

"_**sin miedo a nada", cancion de Alex Ubago y Ana Torroja.**_

"_**ciega, sordomuda" canción de Shakira.**_

"_**20 de enero" canción de la oreja de van gogh.**_

"_**las de la intuición" canción de Shakira.**_

"_**me duele amarte tanto" cancion de Reik.**_

_**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a…**_

"_**Never Think" cancion de mi esposo Robert Pattinson. **_

_**[xD, si no me hecho porras yo, quien mas ¿vrdd?]**_

**Me voy actualizare mis otros fics… tal vez xD. Adiós los amo, se cuidan besos.**

**Matta Nee.**


End file.
